Nightmares Get Me Hot
by iRoach13
Summary: Horror made me feel so alive. (Unnamed person x Nightmare Animatroncs. All of them.)(Someone besides me wanted nightmare PWP right?)(Sexual situations inside)
1. Prologue

The soft sounds of a home settling in the silent night filled me with terror.

I had this nightmare before and every time it woke me up violently. I would jolt up in a cold sweat, screaming in horror as I looked for my severed head or liquified insides. Immediately afterwards I would masturbate because my twisted mind couldn't differentiate between a nightmare and a wet dream.

Horror made me feel so alive. Horror made me horny.

I lifted myself from the bed as usual before getting up. I was dressed in my pajamas, my feet hidden by my too large flannel pants. I grabbed the flashlight and shuffled into the middle of the room, waiting and listening. It was Monday, the easiest night.

I counted the minutes as they went by, though even in the dream the seemed to go by in instants. I turned to the bed and shooed off two tiny beasts with the light. I shivered before approaching the left door, opening it slightly.

Hot breath blew back my hair and I slammed the door, my chest heaving. The stench of rot made me gag, my eyes watering. I couldn't see anymore.

I stumbled forward to the other door, crying completely now because I couldn't see! I couldn't see! I was starting to hyperventilate in the dream and my body was burning. I opened the other door and after a moment of listening for that tricky chicken I flashed the light down the hall. I saw a blur of red light slip away and I knew she was gone.

I took maybe less than a second to clear my eyes and all three of the little monster bears were screaming, calling for dear old Papa Bear.

I moaned out loud in the dream at the thought and things were silent a moment. The Bears looked at me, frozen in place as the stared. I bit my lip before shooing them away again and the night started back up. It was four, I knew that, so I would live through this. I cycled through the doorways; left, right, behind, left, right, behind, until I heard my alarm clock waking me. I was sweating and my hand had been teasing my wet clit in my sleep. I slammed two fingers into myself, moaning out into the empty apartment I lived in. I couldn't last longer than thirty seconds and my walls clenched my probing fingers. I locked up, my mouth open in an 'o' as my pelvis lifted from my bed. I dropped down with a slow grind, panting so gently. When foreplay happened in your sleep it was easy to get lost in pleasure.


	2. Nightmare Bonnie

The second night was different from all other nights having preceded it. I rose from my bed as per usual for the last few weeks, grabbed my flashlight as usual but things seemed too quiet. The house didn't creak, the doors didn't squeal and even the sound of my feet moving across carpet was muffled. I don't know why, but I was convinced that something was lurking in the darkness outside of the poorly lit bedroom. This was different than the usual stalking and murder, and that sent chills up my spine. I checked the bed and there were no little bears. The closet was empty as well and these things didn't bring me any comfort.

I took short steps to the left door, flashlight at the ready. I leaned out just the slightest bit into the darkened hall, my heart fluttering and threatening to stop. I was trying not to go into a panic attack as I listened for that soft breathing. I didn't hear anything, so I turned on the torch, only to be met with the terrifying visual of that purple rabbit monster dashing towards me, moving much too fast for anything of its size.

I screamed so loudly that my throat closed up after a moment to keep from tearing itself, a squeak following the shrieking. I was mowed down by the beast, sliding across the carpet and probably getting a nasty rug burn. It's giant teeth made the sound of knives brushing against each other as it leaned over me. It's large muzzle was blocking my view of its eyes and I think I peed myself a little. Those teeth had been buried into my flesh before and yet here they were, closed as that black nose sniffed me out. It was cold like unfeeling metal and those wiry whiskers scratched my neck a little as that nose buried into my neck.

I was fragile under this beast and I was in love for a moment. My chest rose and fell quickly as it opened its mouth. I thought it would snap its teeth around my neck and break it instantly. Instead a frigid and slightly moist tongue lapped up my shoulder and neck, the thin strap of my shirt covering very little. I let out a quiet sigh and one of the clawed hands moved from the side of my shoulders. Angry red lines were drawn into my skin as my shirt was lifted and I assumed it was an accident at first. I started to think otherwise as those metal claws continued to scratch down my previously unmarked flesh. Despite the pain I arched into each cut, my heart fluttering like it did when I leaned into the blackened hallway. Whatever changed the rabbit monster's behavior was a godsend.

My bra was cut off but I wasn't too surprised. Those giant hands were almost as long as my thighs and made of sharp metal pieces. Who could expect dexterity from them?

That damp tongue smelled like rust, copper, and death and the beast smeared the sent over my breasts, lapping carefully with the rough tongue. The texture scratched and soothed at the same time, making my nipples pert. I doubted that the beast had ever attempted this before - I was the only human here - so it was a surprise when it began circling the raised nipples purposefully, it's free hand working my pants down around my knees. I let out a small squeak as its sharp fingers gently moved over my panties, pressing into my lips carefully. I really didn't want it to claw me down there and it took a lot of will to even say so. I stuttered out a little and its eyes locked onto me, bright and blue. The aperture on its eyes narrowed a bit, making the light two small pinpricks. I was frozen by its gaze alone and it seemed to realize that. It pressed firmly with the flat edges of its fingers to bring me out of shock and it worked, making me groan. It's ears wiggled a bit and the movement seemed so cheeky.

"Just, please don't hurt the goods."

It moved down my body, sniffing me as it went, inhaling my scent. It reached my underwear and moved it out of the way by simply snapping them with a single claw. I felt the elastic give and barely gasped as it hit my skin. It didn't hurt nearly as much as the paper cuts on my torso.

It moved the scraps of my panties off of me, sticking its cold nose right against my clit, making me squirm. It let out a rattling noise and I could have sworn that it was laughing at me. It's broad and flat tongue licked from the bottom of my womanhood all the way up to my clit, making me claw at the carpet. It easily slid the giant muscle into me and I felt intoxicated by it. It was stretching me like no tongue had before and it wriggled and squirmed. It was getting at least as deep as my fingers could. I rolled my hips, riding the long muscle. My legs were brushing against the blunt side of those sharp teeth. It could eat me alive, oh it could kill me and it would be worth it.

I gasped and moaned as it teased me, babbling out for more. I wanted anything it would give me and the sound of servos moving made me shudder in anticipation. I didn't know what was next, but I sure didn't expect a purple silicone cock attached to its pelvis. It was the size of my forearm and I thought that the limp I would have would be worth it.

It spread my legs wide, breathing hot again against my exposed chest. It kept me still as the large, bulbous head pressed against my dripping sex. It was splitting me open, I swear, and if it wasn't for the hands keeping my lower body still I would have been squirming away. I screamed for the second time that night, in pleasure rather than fear. It hurt, sure, but I barely registered it between the pressure of that giant shaft and the warmth radiating from the shallow cuts on my chest. I pulled the monster closer with my arms, holding its large and torn skull as my body was rocked completely by a shallow movement of its hips. It was reaching deeper than anything ever had before and it was working its way even deeper as it moved. I hadn't considered myself a size queen but feeling so open made my stomach undulate as I tried to meet it halfway despite being immobilized. It hit my cervix, as far back as my entrance could go, and went even further, bumping into the deepest parts of me. I felt so full and it was making it impossible to breathe.

The beast pressed its teeth to the side of my neck and I tensed, still expecting a bite. It never came, but that flat tongue began to lick my flushed skin. The gentle half kiss made me clench and I cried out at the hard thrusts that started. It was more than anything I had ever felt before. I was shaking until the very end as heat flooded up my spine, my vision going black and splotchy as I came, my opened entrance clenching as much as it could. The beast growled into me, taking a thrust or two before filling me with a large amount of some kind of fluids. It pulled out and my bulging stomach began to release the black liquid left in me. It was thick and dripped like honey. I shivered as it left me in globs.

The beast huffed warm air on me, took a moment to lap at my flooded hole, and then lifted itself and left the room, a low rattling mixed with the hiss of air coming from its chest.

I think it was purring.

I woke up, chest heaving as usual. I went to touch myself as was routine by I hissed at the rawness. I brought my finger back, seeing black stickiness on my fingers. I lifted my covers and my entire inner thighs were covered in black monster cum. If I had the energy I'm sure I would have attempted to work out another orgasm.


	3. Nightmare Chica

I wasn't just filled up with disgustingly delicious black slop, but all of those stinging scars were present on my torso as well. Going through the day was difficult to say the least. My shower stung immensely. My clothes rubbed against the stinging slices and I prayed that they wouldn't scar. Work was hell, I was uncomfortably sore and raw and there was bruising on my calves and thighs.

I was never more excited to go to sleep.

I went to sleep that night with trembling legs. I was anxious and excited, wondering if the bunny would come back.

I woke up in that other bed and sat up, swallowing hard. Everything sounded like it was under water, just like last night. I looked left and I had the sneaking suspicion that the rabbit wasn't returning. I looked right and the movement felt slow. I got up and approached the door, seeing a red eye already looking at me. Two smaller eyes were at eye level, the deep breathing having a similar scent to the other monster's; Death and rust infiltrated my nose but instead of the smell of old blood there was the overpowering smell of greasy pizza. She glowered down at me and for a moment I was worried that by having sex with Bonnie I had done something so heinous and wrong that she would have my head. Instead she squawked loudly at me before offering me a large hand. I took it and I was lifted suddenly, coming face to face with her teeth. They were longer than Bonnie's and there were so many more of them. She carries me by my arm to the empty bed, first sitting before setting me in her lap. She sat down the toothed cupcake very gently, turning it slightly so that its eyes could fix on me. I was offput by the little thing's stare but it couldn't be helped I supposed. It was the least of my worries anyway since I was being held in the lap of a monster chicken. She completely tore off my tank top and bra all in one go, seeming to be much less patient than Bonnie. She only needed one hand to grab my chest so easily. She was quick and rough, but the second I hissed in discomfort she was much gentler. If nothing else she was attentive I thought idly, leaning back with my hands on her ruined knees. I exposed myself completely to another monster and it made me smile; any normal person would have screamed long ago.

The demon chicken had a tapered tongue that she dragged over my wounds from last night, warming them considerably. I gasped at the warm stinging sensation as it flowed downwards to my womanhood. I ground my hips against her legs and in the back of my mind I considered that she probably wouldn't have a cock, unless someone liked the wordplay that much.

She worked one of her long claws into me and I hadn't ever felt a touch so gentle and careful. I tensed the slightest bit, but I didn't have to worry about that sharp metal inside of me. She could have pierced right through me at any moment, tearing me open and leaving me to bleed. Instead, I kept perfectly still as she stimulated me so very carefully. The second I began to breathe heavily, she moved her hand away, presenting the single slick finger to my lips. It was a clear request, so I brought the digit into my mouth, sucking the smooth cone of metal clean. Her other hand pulled me against her smooth and damaged chest, keeping me there so she could see everything I did. I used my empty hands to feel out the bulky nightmare, feeling over the textured, flat planes of her chest. One hand wandered to feel near her pelvis, only to be met with warm wetness. The liquid was sticky and I didn't even have to look to know that it was a deep black. She let out a growl, more out of approval than of anger. One of my fingers slipped in so effortlessly I was sure that she didn't feel a thing. I pulled back before going back in with three fingers, getting a lick to my neck as a reward. I spread those three fingers, easily making room for a fourth. I was bent forward against her chest, practically fisting her and it seemed like my hand was just the right size to pull out a croon from the beast. I smiled at her reaction, deciding that I was going to make her cum. I swung my legs onto the ground, kneeling in front of her. I pushed her legs apart to get a clear view of her deliciously pink pussy. The black slickness that stained the bed smelled intoxicating and slightly of sweetness. I pressed my hand in further, her large entrance engulfing my wrist. She squawked and I guessed that I was doing something right. It was slow pressing into the nightmare the first time, but the second time my blackened arm slid right into her so easily. I began moving my arm like a piston and eventually she laid back, squawking and roaring out her pleasure. One long roar and the clamping down of her walls around my arm told me that my job was done. I pulled away, but before I could begin to wipe off my arm, she grabbed my clean hand. She pulled me on top of her broad body, her chest to my back, and put my dripping black hand over my pants. Her empty hand started on my chest and I melted a little. She wanted me to get off with her juices. That was almost cute to me.

I shucked my pants and immediately had access to my own pussy. I pressed one black finger into myself and it glided right in. A second finger joined the first and I went to town, holding nothing back. I pounded my fingers as deep as possible, openly moaning as she licked my neck and ear, her hands teasing me. My hips rolled forward into my fingers and back into her thighs, her own hips humping against my lower back. I gasped and came quickly, our juices mixed on my hand.

When I woke up, I felt so refreshed and my soreness was fading. It had already gone enough that I could have another round of my own with the leftover black slickness on my hand.


	4. Nightmare Foxy

The next night, I didn't know who to expect. I stayed in the bed, clutching at the pillow and curled on my side. The flashlight was on the nightstand and out of my reach.

I heard one of the doors open after about an hour and soft but quick steps follow the noise. I look up and there is nightmare Foxy staring at me over his long metallic snout.

I sit up and his ears perk up in kind. I hear him sniff out the air before huffing, stalking onto the bed on all fours. He slunk onto the bed like an animal and it was hypnotic to watch.

Before he could do anything, I quickly move to take off my pants and he stops, his amber eyes watching my every move intently. I drop my pants over the side of the bed along with my underwear before working on my shirt and bra, keeping my own sight on him.

Those orange eyes stayed on my nude body for a long moment before a metal hand reached out and grabbed my arm. I yelped in surprise as I was flipped onto my stomach, feeling my hips being dragged up into the air by familiar metal claws.

The bed jolted and squeaked as the ruined Foxy moved into position, one hand on my upper back keeping me from moving and the other on my hip for ease in mounting me. It was an odd sensation as he entered me so suddenly; I could feel that his cock was tapered, so at first I took him easily. There seemed to be no end to the Nightmare's shaft however, as it became thicker and thicker and by the time I was full of the fox there was still more to come. He had to be longer than Bonnie and even thicker than him at the base. The mangled fox seemed much more impatient as well as his thrusts began immediately and erratically.

My body was being jolted forward and back with every harsh movement, my hands grasping at the sheets of the squealing bed. My own moans mixed with the noise and I didn't have the ability to differentiate between the two. I just know that I came quickly but his thrusts never let up.

I was throbbing as he continued, my body jerking and shaking from over stimulation. What fur was left of him brushed against my lower back and if it wasn't for the metal claw and the gnashing teeth clicking and sliding right behind my ear I wouldn't have imagined that I was being plowed by a demon. He only stopped for a moment after my second orgasm to move me onto my side, my ankle resting on his shoulder and the other leg around his hip. The motion was like a blur and I only realized that the change happened when I was met with the familiar smell of his rotting, hot breath. I reached up to wrap my arms around him, him long, snake like tongue working its way into my mouth. I suckled on the long metal appendage, my moans barely muffled by the action. He seemed to enjoy the sensation quite a bit if his low growls were anything to go off of.

He only shifted slightly, once more, to bend me practically in half as he began to thrust into me from above. From that point I lost count of how many times I had came and was now constantly trembling from either one long orgasm or many orgasms one after another. I could feel him moving deeper, if that was possible, and his thrusts were beginning to slow. I thought for an instant if nightmares could get tired, but I found that it wasn't that he was tired. I could feel the base of his cock expanding from its already thick girth and I am sure that in any other case I would have been panicking, but I could hear myself faintly begging for this monster's knot. The bulb only popped out once or twice before it was lodged and I came hard one last time because of the combined pressure and the sensation of warm, thick black slime filling my insides. I could feel it slowly sloshing around inside of me and the sensation made my walls flutter. I panted and gasped for air, finally having a chance to catch my breath. I was now hyper aware of the fox monster nuzzling into my neck with too many sharp teeth and bright fiery eyes. He didn't attempt to move away, but he moved me with him, careful not to cause me any discomfort. He moved onto his side, his relaxed body clanging against itself as he pulled me closer to his chest. We laid there, connected for some time before the knot shrunk enough to let his limp cock slide out easily.

Despite the fact that Foxy was free to go, he stayed in the dark room with me.


	5. Nightmare Freddy

I lay in that other bed that next night with my eyes closed for quite a long moment, taking in a deep breath as I was just waking up. I knew that Foxy would have left by now as an entire day had passed, so whatever was in my arms at that moment was not him. I opened my eyes and one of the little Freddys was snuggled up to my chest, using my arms for warmth. Another one had curled up into my hair and the third was curled up against my neck. I smiled at the small bears, petting the one in my arms. They were oddly plush and pleasant to hold dispite the sharp teeth and the small claws. The one in my arms lifted his bulbous head and two small white lights looked at me. He hissed a little before pressing even closer to me and the other two did the same.

Without moving my head, I glanced around the room, looking for their Papa Bear. He was standing in the corner of the room, watching the four of us intently with what could be seen as fondness. His head was tilted towards us and I shrunk a little at the motion. I had the sinking notion that I was Mama bear now.

He approaches slowly with quiet stomps of his large feet, not seeming to be in any rush, only to shoo away the three little bears. They hissed at him quietly before scampering away quickly off of the bed and out the door. I sat up, looking up at Freddy's tall form, having to crane my neck to see his face.

I felt a bit nervous which I thought was ridiculous.

He pulls me out of the bed so both of us are standing. Before he can move, I strip out of my clothes, already knowing what he was here for and how to make things easier for the both of us. He waits patiently, staring hard at me as I fumbled with my clothes. As I bend to take off my pants, I swallow hard and he pushes me downwards. I squat in front of him, throwing my pants to the side, and his silicone cock slides out from a panel on his pelvis. I was barely tall enough to reach, but I pulled the tip of him into my mouth. He was huge, which was no surprise. I couldn't possibly take him completely in my mouth without hurting my jaw, but I don't think he expected me to. I only got an two or three inches before I couldn't go any further. He let out a low laugh as I moved away from his girth with a cough and I flushed. He was teasing me!

He pulled me back onto his massive cock, stretching my mouth again, perhaps even managing a little more than before. I'm sure he was enjoying watching me struggle. I could feel precum dripping into the back of my throat, sliding easily over my tongue. I put a hand around his base, stroking it as I pulled away, deciding to instead drag my tongue over his length. He sets a hand on my head, gently petting my hair as I patiently worked over him. He even dragged the tip of his cock over my lips, smearing the black substance onto them.

Once my chin stopped aching, I stood up, reaching up to him. He lifted me, pressing me against one of the cold walls. All of the nightmares were tall, but I was sure he was taller than the other three. He loomed over me, his face a mass of teeth, brown fur and red eyes. I put my legs around his waist, supporting myself a bit better. He presses into me and I'm mostly quiet because I don't want to disturb the quietness of the room, despite being spread open wide. My breath hitches, my eyes close, and I feel big metal teeth brushing against my neck, even catching the skin and making me bleed. I try to get a grip on him as he licks over the torn skin. I can't help but let out a breathy laugh as I enjoy the warm stinging.

Things are slow and every movement is purposeful - a complete 180 from Foxy. He thrusts firmly, reaching deep inside without pounding into me or making my sight go murky. Instead I was hyper aware of everything he did, rolling my hips to meet him. Every move I made resulted in some cut from his hands into my hips but it was definitely worth it. His thrusts became quicker and soft growls and quiet grunts came from the giant beast of a bear. I grasp at him, my head leaned back against the wall as I moaned out his name. There's an obvious falter in his movements as I do, and weather it was out of confusion or the distaste of the name he grips my waist and hips with his large hands, squeezing tightly to leave two giant bruises. His thrusts become noticeably rougher and I start to see stars at the pain, a small bubble of fear working its way out in the form or a squeak. Like a brick wall, I suddenly remembered that this monster had broken me in half before and could do it again.

At this rate, that felt like his goal.

The patient and slow thrusts were now aggressive and rough, making tremors radiate through my body. I was so close to coming when those big teeth slid open just the smallest bit, giving the impression that a bite was coming. That visual with a well timed thrust pushed me over the edge, a low moan followed by much louder pleas signaled that I had cum.

A deep hiss is all I received as warning before the quiet nightmare came as well, splattering my insides with black cum once more before pulling out and managing to also paint my stomach and legs with the slimy substance.

I slid down the wall, legs shaking as I was gently set down. My eyes were lost in space and the makings of a tired smile was starting on my face. Freddy had promptly left which was probably for the best; I was dazed a bit and exhausted.

I managed to support myself on shaky legs and made my way to the bed, my womanhood gushing when I flopped onto my belly, sending one last shiver through me.


	6. Nightmare Fredbear

My initial anxiety returned on the next night because I knew whose turn it was to chase after me. The monster that came after me on these nights wasn't like the others. He was fast, larger than the others, and had teeth larger than theirs.

I cowered with the flashlight that I had discarded on the other nights, holding onto it for dear life as the night started. I could hear the loud, hulking footsteps that sounded in rapid succession. It sounded sowrong for something that huge to move so fast and so quietly.

I raced from door to door to peek out quickly, see that golden face, and slam the door on him. I'd stay there until his footsteps signaled that he was on the other side, rinse and repeat for an hour or so.

My breath was becoming laborious and my feet were getting heavy, and that wasn't considering that I was sore and bruised to hell. I was even starting to tear up with the thought that these last couple of nights would be down the drain because a giant golden bear decided to eat me alive.

I heard his laughing and I knew that he had gotten in.

I looked to the closet first, opening it a bit but not getting the chance to flash my light into the small space. I heard the squawk of the bed springs and I knew the monster was there. I turned around quickly, shining the light only to see a full body sitting on the bed, one foot planted firmly on the floor and the other crossed over its knee. It's hands were on its thighs and it wasn't making a move towards me.

I lowered the light slowly, hoping that this meant what I thought it did while simultaneously hoping that I hadn't been rejecting this animatronic after having embraced the others.

He grunts at me before beckoning me over with a large hand. I nod obediently and drop my torch, no longer feeling like it was a safety blanket. I stand in front of him a moment and he grunts again, snapping his jaws impatiently. I jump, stripping out of my pajamas quickly, fumbling very little with my clothes. He examines me as I stand in front of him nude before shifting his legs so that the were both firmly planted. He pats once of his thighs and I follow his order and straddle his lap. He must have felt me shaking, because his next action was soft and comforting; he moves those giant hands over my shoulders, downs my sides and around my thighs, feeling me out with those large hands. I leaned into his hands taking deep breaths as I got comfortable. My eyes slipped shut for a moment before one of his hands began bouncing my breasts playfully. I laughed as he did, and that more than anything made me relax enough to sit down on his lap instead of strain to stay up. My nipples soon hardened at the motion of my chest and his hands busied themselves tweaking the erect nubs. He pulled on one, letting the flesh spring back into place and I yelped. The things he was doing were so silly, and yet I could feel moistness gathering between my legs. I looked at that maw of teeth and then crane my neck back to look at those red eyes. I would have payed to know what he was thinking.

What goes on in the brain of a creature?

I heard the familiar sliding of a panel opening and nearly choked up. He was longer than any of the other nightmares by a good two or three inches and wide another two. I didn't know how that giant cock was going to fit in me, but after a moment of panic, I steeled myself. What was a couple inches more?

I stroked his cock eagerly with both of my hands. I could feel warmth coming from hit and the silicone rolled under my fingers. It didn't take long for him to be standing on his own, but it baffled me that something so large didn't just fall over.

I moved in his lap, finding my head just under his chin. I nearly had to stand to position myself and soon I was straining to get the large head of his manhood inside of me. It took a try or two before it slipped right in suddenly, shocking me immensely. I slid down in my shock, filling myself more suddenly than I would have liked. I scrambled to hold him, but he had already caught me with his metal claws. I was shaking, but the second I had steadied myself I lowered down even further. I was gasping for mercy when I finally got down as far as possible. I had taken all of him and my stomach was visibly distended. I pressed against the bulge in my skin and he growled, long and low. I could see and feel him twitch inside of me and I gasped, nearly cumming right then and there. He found a grip on my sides from my hips to my butt and my thighs, lifting me up when it was obvious I wasn't going to be moving. He practically dropped me back onto his dick after a slow lift and I actually screamed, my deepest parts being split open and exposed. I was definitely going to tear in half and I was drooling a bit at the thought and the overwhelming pleasure. I had tears in my eyes and pure gold was traveling up my spine each time I was thrust into and dropped on that massive bear's cock. My back arched back and my entire body was rattled completely. My breasts bounced in the open air until his tongue descended onto my upper body. Everything was hot, my body sweating as it was sent into overdrive. I was being stretched beyond anything I had known.

I didn't want it to end, but I eventually came, my eyes glazing over and lost in everything that I was feeling. I could barely clench around him, but I managed and squeezed the orgasm out of Fredbear. I could feel his torso rumble, but I was sure he roared. I couldn't hear anything past the ringing in my ears and the rattling of my teeth.

I was pulled off one last time, shaking and crying because of how overwhelmed I was. I felt so good!

He laid me out on the bed, covering me with the blanket. I pulled the soft Freddy plushy close as I looked at him. He laughs before leaving the room, leaving me swollen with cum once more and in a complete daze.


	7. Plushtrap

Author's Note:

Hello, everyone! Just a quick note. Sorry that this took so long to come out. I am intent on finishing both of my FNAF stories. I'm just making sure you guys know that.

Also, in regard to the Halloween update: I will be making chapters for everyone except for the jack-o-lantern animatronics. I am debating on if I should give the fredlets their own chapter, so review if you would like to see that! Enjoy Plushtrap!

* * *

The next night progressed peacefully. It was the first night where something had changed again, as no one came to visit. Things were quiet and nothing happened and it was a welcome respite from all of the sex I had been having.

I sprawled out on the other bed, hoping I would have a night to myself. I had been waking up exhausted, sore, covered in bruises and black cum, all while still having to wake up and live through the slow moving week.

That hope was unrealistic and I knew it. I heard small feet tapping against the carpet and I turned my head to the door from which the noise was coming.

The small plush was approaching the bed, bounding over quicker that any of the animatronics did. His head barely reached the top of the bed and watching him struggle to hop up onto the platform only to lose his grip and scramble was funny. He wasn't tiny like the plush bears, but he definitely was a fraction of the size of the nightmares. He had to be just at my collarbones, not including his ears.

He wasn't as scary as the others. He definitely brought to mind piranhas with his big, bulging expressive eyes and his large mouth.

I sit up and he settles on my legs, looking me in the eyes with a devious grin before thrusting his hands forward onto my breasts. I sat, a bit shocked by the little thing's actions. I went to ask what he was doing but soon he was messaging my breasts with hands only slightly smaller than my own. The Plushtrap seemed intrigued by my softness, going so far as to lift my shirt and bra onto my collar bones to get a better feel. I laugh a little before letting out an airy breath. Maybe it was the nature of the rabbits that made them so cheeky.

I fell back onto the bed, bringing the greenish rabbit with me. I didn't mind him groping me as he was. I ran my hands down his slim sides, noting that even with his skewed proportions he felt like a small Bonnie, body shape wise. His own hands moved down my body to pull off my pants, moving rapidly to get to the point. I gasped as two slender fingers were being pushed into me, my pussy being barely wet. It was tight and slow and I could feel every joint against my walls. It didn't hurt at all, but those small fingers felt much larger than they were in that moment. I kicked my pants the rest of the way off and spread my legs, getting a big grin from the playful plush.

The moment he felt the slightest bit of friction dissipate from his movements, he added a third finger, much to my delight, before moving his fingers roughly. He put the force of his arm behind his movement, finger banging me to the fullest extent of the word. His hand was a fraction of the size of the Nightmares' cocks but he wasn't about size - he was about dexterity. The way his fingers fit inside of me and the way they pressed perfectly against my g-spot made me consider for a moment of Plushtrap was made for me. I held on tightly to the sheets of the bed, freely moaning as he made me wet. He was moving quickly, often pressing into me only to twist his hand, only to then jab into me. I enjoyed the sporadic movements and it was apparent when he stopped. I let out a pitiful noise, wanting those fingers back inside of me. I was dripping wet and I needed more.

He put his slicked fingers to his pelvis, his cock falling into his hand. He pumped himself with my juices as I watched. He was about eight inches long. While that was small compared to the ten inch, eleven inch, even foot long cocks I had been taking for the past few days, it was comically long on the plush. Looking past that, however, I noticed that he was perfectly shaped with a nice thickness, a nice upwards curve and a nicely sculpted vein in the side of his silicone member. I didn't really look at the cocks of the others, but I supposed that I'd just have to fix that later.

He positioned over me, his cock resting on my lips. He was still jacking off, but now he was doing it on me. I could feel the movements of his hands gripping himself, his knuckles grazing my skin. Strings of black precum dripped onto my stomach.

I reach my hand out to touch the dripping head of his member, stroking the head with my thumb. He shuddered above me, cumming onto my hand and into my stomach with ease. I let out a surprised 'oh', not expecting the little animatronic to cum so fast. The noises he made reminded me of cats in heat, low and guttural noises with spikes of higher pitched growls and chirps.

Plushtrap smeared the black cum across my stomach with his hand before moving up my body. He seemed to have a fixation on my breasts as the next thing he did was press the two mounds of flesh together and press his cock between. He pressed forward, resting his head against my lips and I obediently opened my mouth. Why wouldn't I? This was the only chance to suck a dick that wouldn't give me lockjaw.

He began to thrust into my mouth from between my breasts, those gurgling noises sounding like coos at times. He still was full of energy even after cumming, his hips moving quickly. His length reached a significant distance, dipping near the back of my throat. He sent ripples through my flesh, anything jiggly on my body undulating with his movements. My tongue dragged across his head and part of his shaft, coating him with slickness. His cock slid easily between my breasts, meeting little resistance. He could fuck me however and wherever he wanted because he was marking me, I could feel it. That was why he was smearing his cooling spunk into my belly. In some way, it felt romantic, or at the very least ritualistic.

The small rabbit soon came on my chest and face, one of his stubby thumbs rubbing his scent across my cheekbones.

He lifts away from me, his small feet barely making my bed squeak with his weight. He shuffles down so he's back between my legs, pressing his cock into my dripping wet womanhood with ease, sliding in so quickly that he presses into the deepest part of myself. I gasped in surprise. His cock was smaller but no less effective as my well-trained walls clenched around him, finally getting a needed break. I was finally able to milk something instead of being broken open and it was a welcome change from the others.

His small hips moved quickly, each thrust being a blur and causing me to practically black out each time he hit my cervix. It hurt so pleasantly, feeling like a message on a sore muscle. I clinged to the small rabbit, cooing into his bent ear, nipping at his soft, plush body. I loved how he fucked; it was fast enough to keep me going but intimate enough to make me feel like more than a toy.

I let out short moans with each thrust, coming quickly from all his prior teasing. I clench and he falters only a moment, continuing his breakneck speed for what felt like an eternity. My sensitive entrance was twitching wildly, my body squirming with each jolt that was sent through me. When he finally came, I was grateful for a few reasons. My mouth was thanking him eagerly for his cum, my body was thankful for the stop and my pussy was clinging down, thanking him for the fuck.

I panted, eyes teary at the edges. I cooed and he responded in kind, a chirp leaving him as his cock staying inside of me as he rubbed his splattered cum into my thighs. I didn't make him leave my entrance, and so he stayed, half hard and laying on me, playing and pinching at my soft flesh.


	8. Nightmare

This time, in hearing those soft footsteps from a giant beast, I shuddered in anticipation. I had been sitting patiently all night, hearing the shuffling, heavy steps of the other nightmares wandering around but not approaching. I was excited, more excited than I probably deserved to be, as those red eyes and that static began.

Nightmare's claws gouged the wall as he ducks under the door frame. His eyes locked on me, his breath creating cold clouds of steam, like smoke. The room was a bit warm, but certainly not that warm.

His movements forward were unnatural and jerky, closer to something like a robot, but also animal and deliberate. He was stalking, but also lifting heavy feet. More steam exited the mouth on his stomach and it made him seem more appealing. He was horror and, whenever I had made it this far in my week, he would be the last thing I saw as my body flew apart and crumpled to the ground, my body spasming as it failed. It was my least favorite death.

Those claws removed themselves from the walls and as he came close they reached for me. His hands dwarfed my hips as he lifted me, balancing me atop his distended stomach. I held onto him, legs around his sides and arms around his shoulders. I was excited to see what was in store for me as his mouth opened wide. His tongue slithered out and prodded at my lips and I happily opened up, suckling at the black, shadowy appendage, even sinking my blunt teeth into his soft tongue. He lets out a low growl, obviously pleased with me, enjoying the slight pressure of my bite. The mouth on his stomach similarly opens, the tip of his second tongue dragging across my thighs. He was tasting me, his tongue trailing up to my damp entrance. I moaned around his tongue as it pressed into my throat, making me drool around him. Both appendages were long and slick, the larger of the two making my lower lips wetter. He even entered me with little resistance, making my body arch from the sudden, large inclusion. I shuddered, riding the giant tongue, needy whines muffled by the smaller version. I hadn't even noticed that I was laying on the bed until I felt the giant bear's body move, as if thrusting its tongue deep in me. His tongue was unlike anything else I had ever felt. It squirmed inside of me, opening me just as wide as any of the nightmares' cocks had. He was cold against my flesh, my body being covered in goosebumps, my nipples perked.

I gasped for air as his tongue left my mouth. One of his hands pressed against my breasts, pushing them together. The cold metal sent a shiver up my spine, but his tongue brought an even colder chill as it circled my taut nipples. I bit my lip as his second tongue left me, feeling the drool running down my legs. I was sopping, a smile crossing my face at the sensation. I was shivering, cold and vulnerable in front of a beast and I could barely contain myself. His cock was see through, just like most of his body, merely a phallic shadow with no detail. It was wonderfully shaped, tapering to a point like an arrow but wider than any of the others. He sunk into me, cock hard and straight. I could feel him stretching me and the bump in my stomach emphasizing the feeling. I pressed my hand against the protrusion, hearing his growling in my ears. His cock twitched once, and then twice, before growing longer. The feel of him pressing painfully through my cervix and into my womb sent a wave of nausea through me. I groaned, eyes crossing slightly at the combined pressure and pleasure and pain.

He didn't thrust, but his cock simply shortened and lengthened as it saw fit, opening me and stretching me like he wanted. The tip of the broad, shadowy tongue that stretched from his stomach lapped at my clit as the rest slathered me in chill wetness. My hips barely twitch as I command them to move, body painfully full. His giant, shadowy body offered no warmth but the temperature of the room seemed to rise instead, his cool body draped over me becoming a comfort now. I wiggled my hands into his shadowy flesh, enough pressure making his form give. My hands traveled to touch his endoskeleton, wrapping around what would be his spine. The sound he made was like the creaking of the house's walls as the headboard of the bed suddenly dented the wall with a powerful thrust of Nightmare's cock. It was the closest thing to a moan I had heard from any of the animatronics, so I continued running my hands slowly through his viscous insides, touching what I could reach of his giant servos. He roared and came inside of me, cooling my heated body. A shiver ran through me, still not satisfied even as he pulled out, dribbles of blackness leaving my body. I didn't let go, even as he moved to stand, hands pulling out of his to hold onto his shadowy outsides. He lets me do as I will, sitting on the bed with me in his lap, humping desperately at his stomach. I wanted his tongue, but even finishing by rolling my hips on his side didn't seem like the worst idea. He indulged me, however, his giant tongue gently cleaning me. It was easy to forget all of his sharp edges when I was lost in my mind, his hands only gently touching me, the metal warm from my own body heat.

The gentle caress of his tongue on my nether regions brought me over the edge, my walls clenching on nothing.

He pries me away from his form and sets me on the bed, seeming to give me a once over before huffing, stalking away in the same hulking manner that he came in with, disappearing around the corner.


End file.
